


One Night Only

by evil_mandy



Series: Seiya Sanada One Shots & Imagines [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Cunnilingus, Elevator Sex, Elevator makeout, F/M, Hotel Sex, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_mandy/pseuds/evil_mandy





	One Night Only

You were sitting in this dark luxurious lounge, drinking your sadness away. You just broke up with your man. He was cheating with some low life girl. You've been supporting him financially. He was just a worker of yours. But it's all over now. You knew it's for the better. But it's too soon to get over. Maybe. Maybe not.

Your head was battling to forget him but at the same time the sweet memories came over. You wanted it to stop. You wanted a distraction. You wanted a really good distraction.

As you were swirling your drink, the server came over.

"Excuse me, Miss. But someone wanted to give this gift for you." A wine bottle.

"May i know who gave this to me?"

"The gentleman right there."

You looked where the server pointed before looking back at him. "Please say my thanks to him." 

You looked at the guy again who was sitting just two tables away, facing you. You flashed a smile and a nod. A good looking chap cladded with a fancy looking suit. Maybe it's a good night after all. 

This really wasn't you at all. You're the type that will just ask the server to send it back. Or giving any flat rejection gesture. But not tonight. You might use a good wine to sink that sadness down. 

The server poured it down in that empty glass before setting it down and went to pass your message to him. 

Finally a small smile, kinda like a smirk appeared on his lips. He was staring and for the first time you just didnt mind it at all. You took the half filled glass and gave it a whirl. Took a long sniff with your eyes closed. 'He knows what he's doing.' You would say one of the best and luxurious wine there was on the shelf. You gently put the glass on the tip of your lips as he looked on. You took a small sip. It tasted just as good as you remembered. All these while maintaining your eye contact with him. A smile left both your lips and his. 

As you took one sip after another, you saw how he was enjoying his drink while looking at you. You shifted your legs, switching them one on top of the other. He straightened his upper body a bit, fixing his jacket. It seemed he's fine with you looking at him just as much as he's looking at you. 

You saw how his thumb ran along his lips. Oh how you wanna taste those lips of his. That gesture, that smoldering look. Something was definitely calling inside your body. But what surprised you the most that you're moping around earlier and now here you were, all tensed up, ready for something fun. 

You couldnt hide the sexual tension rising as every seconds ticking. You're unsure if you should continue this game. But you wanted a rebound. 'Would he be interested?' He would be the perfect candidate for a one night stand. To be honest, it's been so long since the last time you had one, one night stand that is. You said to yourself 'What the heck!' and hoped the plan in your brain worked.

You raised your hand for the bill but not much to your surprise, he has paid for you. The fancy looking guy. You asked the server to again say your thanks to him. Once that was fulfilled, you got up and gave him the final look, the final smile that clearly said 'Come and fuck me.' on your face. You really hoped he got it.

You walked out of the lounge, slowly and steadily as you moved your ass to the elevator. You didn't wanna turn back, not wanting to seem needy. But you really wished he's following you. 

You pressed the up button and waited for it. Maybe that would give him sometime to catch you up. Just as you're thinking about it, a fresh manly cologne crept into your nose. You looked to your left and there he was. Calm yet unreadable face matched the perfect body in a perfect suit. Perfect height too. 

The door opened. You went in first as he followed suit. You hit your button, a level high enough for something to happen. 

"Which level-"

"Same." That's the only thing that came out from that sexy lips. 

As soon as the door closed, he swiftly pulled your hand, backed you up against the wall and crashed his lips into yours. You wasted no time to return it. Tongues fighting for dominance as desperate sighs filled the room. You pulled him closer by the lapels as he steadied himself with one forearm and the other going down on your curves. The fact that he didn't play nice made it even better.

He squeezed your ass a little, leaving you moaned in his mouth. With that same hand he picked you up and you quickly wrapped your legs around his waist. Thank God for the short dress. Your arms coiled around his strong neck as he pulled away and made a trail of kisses down to your neck. You tilted your head to the side, giving him the easy access as he nipped the crook of your neck. You grabbed the back of his perfectly combed parted mohican, pulling him more to your skin. He groaned a bit, sucking your skin a little harder and squeezing your ass a little tighter. You bit your lower lip to control your sound. 

It's almost near your level. He pulled his face away and with one hand supporting you, his other hand pressed the highest floor button. Just a couple floor from yours. He looked back at you and took over your lips once again. "Let's go to my room." He said. 

"Okay." was all you could say as his tongue busily plunging into your mouth. One of your hands smoothly went down to his covered chest, under the jacket. God, that's a strong one.

The bell rang, indicating that you've reached your destination. Lips latched too tight, it's almost hard to let go. The door was almost closed but he managed to stop with his foot. 

He pulled away. "Let's go."

You rubbed the lipstick stain at the corner of his lips to agonize him. It worked as he bit a small bit of his lower lip. "Let's." You jumped down, fixing yourself a bit. He did the same. 

You went out first. You felt his hand landed on your small back, guiding you to the door of his room. He flashed a card at the machine and he opened the door for you to go in. He guided you to the living area. You took a seat on the couch as he asked "Wine?" while taking away his jacket and place it on the arm of the single seat. 

One more glass won't hurt. "Sure." You watched as he folded his sleeves and went to the mini wine rack. Fuck, he looked so good.

He brought a bottle of it and 2 glasses. He placed them on the coffee table and popped the cork open. He poured a bit for you and himself.

You took one and he took one. Swirling that glasses as both eyes pierced against each other. Both sipped in silence.

"We're just gonna fuck." He began. "No more than that."

"One night stand is all in my mind from the start."

"Good."

"Great."

Both took another sip. 

"Shall we?"

"Let's go."

He took your hand as he got up and pulled you to his bed area. He lose his clothes down to his brief as you lose yours down to your lingerie. 

He cocked his head, signalling you to climb into his neatly kept bed. You obeyed, crawling with your ass up for his view. And when you're all set in the middle of the bed, you gestured with your finger to lure him in. He crawled and hovered above you, quickly capturing your lips. You pulled him closer with one arm as the other ghosting on his skin. 

He quickly kissed your chin down to your neck. He pulled and released one of your breasts from the cup and occupied it with his mouth. He played the other one with his fingers. He stopped for a moment to get his hands under you, releasing you from your bra. He threw it to the side and picked up where he left off. His fingers mimicked the way his mouth treated you. He rubbed the nipple when he licked, pinched when he bit, pulled them nubs, twisting them. Those moves left you gasping, sighing in silence. 

You took that chance to rub your knee against his crotch, leaving him groaning against your skin. It's already semi hardened anyway. You licked, bit your lips, thinking about it. 

He went down to your belly then to your navel. He licked your navel, leaving you chuckled a bit due to the ticklish sensation. He sat up and pulled your panties swiftly, throwing to the same direction of your bra. He went down to kiss from your navel down to your mound. You could already imagined the rash you gonna have down there thanks to his facial hair but it's gonna be worth it. He teased you a little bit further when he detoured to your inner thighs as his hands held them in place.

You whimpered a bit whenever you felt him getting closer to your fold. It's like a switch has turned on for him as he kept doing that. 

"Hey.." you whimpered. "Stop teasing me.."

He snickered. "Tell me what you want." He looked at you.

The slut in you didn't let you bargain. "Eat my pussy." Your fingers spread that already wet lips opened.

You guessed he expected for you to play tug of war. But you got no time for that. 

"A girl who knows what she wants." He smirked. And surprisingly, he obliged. His mouth began to do wonders to your pussy. He changed the tempo a bit by nipping and sucking your clit, licking around it too to increase the pressure. He penetrated your hole with his tongue before gradually letting his fingers teasing your hole. He didn't hesitate to plunge in those bulky, coarse fingers while his tongue running up and down between your clit and the hole. 

He let you cum into his mouth before pulling out his fingers. He went up to hover you and let you sucked on his finger, tasting yourself. You used that opportunity to give him the imagination on what's coming next. You saw the way he swallowed hard as his fingers fucked your mouth, you almost gagged. Your hands were already down under his brief, pumping him. He pulled his fingers and kissed you. 

"Suck my cock." He said.

"Okay." You smirked as you pushed him to the side and hovered above him with your face above his dick while sending your dripping pussy for his view. And you didnt waste anytime by putting that dick in your mouth.

He did snicker when being pushed but then you could feel his hands on your ass, massaging them buns and playfully spreading them too. At times you felt his thumb ran along your fold, teasing your hole.

Whenever you teased him back or playfully biting it, you'd earn a soft slap on your ass. You did wish it was a bit more rougher. So your kept teasing him until he did so. Although, you could say he's a mind reader. He knew how and when to amp it up. 

"Stop." He said. You knew he could burst anytime soon. "I wanna fuck your pussy."

You got up. "You got a condom?" And moved away for him to go and get it from his wallet on the vanity. You got yourself ready, hands on headboard, ass up waiting for him eagerly.

"Such a good girl." He said as he finished covering his dick. 

You bit your smiling lower lip when he said that. "Come and get me." You swayed your ass.

He smirked. He approached you from behind, held your love handle and without any warning he plunged in his dick. You moaned, well almost screamed a bit as your body slightly moved forward, jolted to the front. "Fuck..." he groaned to the sudden tightness and warmth.

He bit your nape as he moved in you in a dangerous tempo. You couldnt help but to be a reckless moaner as you tried to match his rhythm. His hands went up and made good use of your breasts. 

His strong arms wrapped around your waist and your shoulders, pulling you closed to his body as his hips never stop moving. You held on to his forearm as your teeth abused your own lips. 

"Moan for me. I love it." He whispered as he changed the pace and pattern of his movement. His arms kept guiding for you moved on him. 

His hot breath, deep sighs hit your ear, tickling you sensually. You moaned on cue. 

"That's right baby girl. Let me hear your voice." His deep voice resonated in your ear canal, triggering your body, your mind, your soul. He caught your moaning lips with his.

"Fuck me harder..." that came out like a beg. "Rougher..."

"You sure?" You nodded. "You might not be able to walk right when we're done."

"Please...?"

He smirked but just a bit. "You asked for this." With that he buried your head on the bed with one rough move, leaving your ass up for him to abuse. 

Moments later, you came hard, followed by him. 

He took out that soaking covered dick, throwing away the cum filled condom. You lay flat on the bed, on your front body. You never felt so good.  You might say that was one of the best fucks you've had. Even your previous ex couldnt top that.

You took a long deep breath before turning yourself. You snickered. "I'm gonna be so sore for a while." you smiled, shakily getting up into sitting position. 

"You asked for it." He said. He got himself a towel and wrapped it loosely around his waist. You finally saw how gorgeous his body was. 

"I did." You again shakily dragged yourself to the edge of the bed to take your lingerie and wore them. 

"What's your room number?"

"Huh?" you turned your head to look at him. 

"What's. Your. Room. Number?" he came closer.

"Why?"

"I'll send you back."

You smirked. "You said we're just gonna fuck and that's it."

"You can barely walk."

"I can."

He folded his arms and looked at you. "Get up then."

You bit your lower lip like a child. You got up but your mouth scream mutely. 

"Sit. I'll bring you back after my shower."

"No.. i can do this..."

"Suit yourself." He walked to the bathroom, leaving you like that.

"Fuckkkkk....." you let out in a whisper with your hands on your pussy as you sat back on the bed. "So fucking sore. Wtf... When was the last time...? I can't even.. But.. Fuck that felt so good..." you're whispering like a crazy lady. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You're still here huh." He got out of the bathroom, surprised that you're still there. He even let out a chuckle.

"Mmm... i think i might need that offer." You grinned, fully clothed.

He went to the wardrobe area. "I told you."

"Yeah..." 

You waited for him to get ready. He wore a sweatpants with a tshirt that stated 'Los Ingorbernables de Japon' in a mafia like logo. And then it hit you. 'Is he a mafia? What? Wait mafia don't have any merch. Like wtf.'

As you're thinking he suddenly came and picked you up, bride style. You'd expect him to use other method but this was indeed even better. 

"Where's your room?"

"Umm..." you told him the number. Seeing his face closed up with that still sensitive vagina, your mind kinda get messed up again. 

"Open the door." 

"Oh." you pulled the door as his arms were occupied by your body.

You punched the elevator button and when he stood in front your room, you tapped the card and reached for the door to open. He kicked the door close before he laid you down on your bed. 

You pulled his neck for a small kiss before he could even straightened up his body. "Thanks." You smiled a bit. 

"You know if you do that, i might come at you one more time."

You bit your lower lip. "Maybe i want you to come at me again."

He jumped on you to kiss you deeply. "Just one night." he whispered.

"Just one night." you repeated in his lips. 


End file.
